


Murder

by 4RU



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Talon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: Genji proposes a homicide.  Zenyatta finds himself a willing accomplice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genyatta Week, Day 3 & 4 – Proposal/AU
> 
> Look at that clickbait summary.  Technically all my entries for this count as AU, BUT THAT'S JUST A TECHNICALITY.  Continuing where we left off with more Talon!Genji AU, taking place some years after Trust.  We're moving from pre-relationship right into established relationship.  Sorry for how short/late it is; this one gave me a load of trouble.

Networking is an Omnic Thing.  A method used, primarily, to keep in contact with those they hold dear. Family units can have a simple connection, a way to ping each other and share location or thought.  For emergencies or other uses.  The Shambali, for example, have one such network, with each monk able to keep in consistent contact with their brothers and sisters.  
  
Lovers have a different sort of network.  
  
It is a connection that goes beyond connection.  It is a sharing of thought, of emotion, of anything and everything.  It is to bask in the warmth and wholeness of your beloved’s soul.  It is to offer your own soul to them, for them to cradle and hold and protect.  It is an offering of love and adoration, to drown in a sea of the sweetest ambrosia known to the mortal plane.  
  
It is, quite simply, indescribable.  Such analogies are but a poor explanation and proof of the utter limits of vocabulary.  To even start a coherent thought process on the subject would be a phenomenal undertaking akin to naming each and every star in the universe.  
  
At least, that is how Genji finds he can best surmise it.  Zenyatta finds his conjecture simultaneously endearing and amusing.  
  
But in the quiet moments of the morning, when clawed fingertips roam over Zenyatta’s metal frame and his head is filled with thought and emotion and _love_ , such musings manage to snake their way through.  Cherished, wonderful idle prattling that Zenyatta nurtures in the back of his own processors.  How different, how much his beloved has grown.  He could meditate on the nature of it for days, if allowed.  
  
 _I know of a better way to kill time._  
  
Zenyatta cannot help the laughter that bubbles from his vocal processor.  Yes, he supposes such meditation can wait for a later day.  A week.  A month.  A year.  It will not matter, in the grand scheme of things. What better way to spend the morning than with a calculated murder of minutes with his dear Genji?  
  
And so they fall.  Separate yet whole.  Different and same.  Two halves of a whole, together adrift in an ocean of love.


End file.
